Laura Ihana
Hi Miss Alice. What kind of dreams can you see through your glass eyes? What can you see? Glitch's daughter; a soft-spoken white hedgecat donned in a black and white Victorian dress, never seen without her beloved, transmogified teddy bear. Bears a strong attachment for her father. Background 'History' According to the Raven Blood Child's taunts against the hedgehog, Laura took her own life, which would explain why she ended up in the Underworld after her death. Though the RBC claims that it was due to Glitch's beating on her that she did so, Glitch denies this fact, thus leaving the true reason why she had done so a mystery. 'Black Rainbows' Laura currently resides in the Overlord's castle. Reasons for why she was brought in are unknown. According to Dolly's discovery, Laura appears to be brainwashed, hence the coldness in her voice despite her hospitality and gentle, kindhearted words. Character 'Physical Description' Laura is small white hedgecat in a black and white Victorian dress. Her ears are catlike and she lacks any hedgehog spines (from her mother), but her tail is short but jagged (from Glitch). She has two very long pigtails that reach down to her waist; her hair is as both of her parents' - white with black tips. Like Glitch, Laura also posseses pale blue eyes, which Dolly has noticed to flash red from time to time. Her eyes are reminiscent to those of dolls - cute and seemingly happy, but cold and lifeless. Laura is never seen without her teddy bear ("Teddy"), which is almost half her height. Due to its mysteriously heavy weight, Laura tends to drag the teddy about when she moves from place to place. The childlike innocence the plush once bore has been mutated with its new distorted colouring and multiple stitches engulfing its neck, as its head tends to pop off from time to time. It seems as though someone may have done something else to Laura’s plush when Julien took her in… 'Personality' A soft-spoken child. Enjoys the company of and doesn't mind talking with others, but she never exclaims nor raises her voice above her normal tone. Serene and hospitable, though to Dolly, her current actions and words seem less than genuine - manipulated by Julien, thus rendering her true personality as unknown. '???' To be announced. Relationships [[Glitch|'Glitch']] Laura's father. Only judging from Glitch's reactions during his fight with Viola May, Laura is so far the second character Glitch has shown any compassion, love, and patience for (the first being his sister Sarah). 'Raven Blood Child' According to Viola May's taunts against Glitch, she and Laura were "best friends." From what the hedgecat herself told Dolly, she used to play hide and seek with her. Laura also refers to her as "Vi-Vi." 'Dolly Lorelai' Ever since meeting her at the Raverwar Fire Palace, Laura took a strong liking towards Dolly, especially since the two were just about the same age. Dolly was originally concerned about Laura being manipulated by Julien, however after making a deal with Julien in treating Laura like a "friend to kill for", she no longer has this concern and has grown more attached to the hedgecat than ever. '???' To be announced. Statistics *Power: 1/10 *Defense: 1/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Dodge: 10/10 *Aim: 10/10 *Stamina: 2/10 Trivia *Laura is never seen without her teddy bear. *Sometimes she may get too lazy to carry the heavy plush, so she just drags it around from time to time. *Though unmentioned in Black Rainbows thus far, Laura is, as denoted by his last name, a quarter Japanese. **異花ローラ・愛子 **「異花」　（いはな　"Ihana"） means "Strange Flower" **「愛子」　（あいこ　"Aiko"） means "Beloved Child" **The rest of her ethnicity is unknown.